1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher capable of fixing a basket of a dishwasher therein using a fixation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is an apparatus configured to spray high-pressure washing water at dishware, and goes through a preliminary washing stage, a main washing stage, a rinsing stage, and a drying stage. During a preliminary washing stage, residue of food on dishware is removed by spraying washing water without detergent being input. During a main washing stage, a washing of dishware is performed as detergent is input by a detergent supply apparatus at the same time when washing water is sprayed.
In general, a dishwasher includes a body having a washing tub therein, a basket installed at an inside the washing tub to be able to move back and forth with respect to the washing tub, and a spray nozzle provided at an upper area and a lower area of the basket to spray washing water so that the washing water sprayed from the spray nozzle washes dishware.
A conventional dishwasher, in order to protect children, is provided with a door locking device or a control lock at a manipulation part furnished thereon. For a door locking device, although the door locking device is configured in a way that an entry of a child from an outside of the dishwasher to an inside of the dishwasher may be prevented, an unexpected accident may occur when a child by mistake entered to an inside the dishwasher when the door is not locked, and may not be able to escape to an outside the dishwasher. In addition, when a control lock, although the control lock is configured in a way that an accident caused by a malfunction as a result of a child abnormally operating a dishwasher may be prevented, an accident may occur when a child manipulates a basket containing dishware and causes the dishware to fall off from the basket.